Corruption
by Shylo-sama
Summary: Sakura has been taken hostage by someone from the Akatsuki. And there is a deep secret behind it all. ItaSaku and eventually ItaSakuSasu! Chappy 4 now up!
1. Awakening

_**I know this is an ItaSaku fanfic right now, but it may end up a love triangle between Itachi, Sakura and Sasuke. I'm not sure yet; I'm just going with the flow… ((insert random breeze here)) Also, this is placed after Sasuke goes to Orochimaru in the **__**Naruto Shippuden.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I wish I did…That would be fun… ((evil laughter))**_

_**Rated T: Mainly for suggested adult themes, but im not sure what all is going to be in it yet…but I'll just keep it Rated T. That seems safe…**_

**:: Corruption ::**

**:: -Awakening- ::**

_It…It's cold…_

Sakura's eye lids tightened together in mid sleep. _Cold…Why am I cold…?_ Her eyes fluttered open slowly, her vision blurred for a moment before correcting itself. _Its dark…Why is it dark…?_ A black wall stood in front of her body that was lying on the cold black floor. The wall was close to her, close enough to touch with her finger. A gust of cold air around her shoulders made her pull her blanket closer to her head. _Wait…a blanket?_ She sat up, still facing the wall and slowly lowered the cloth from around her. But it wasn't a blanket that was around her…It was a cloak. A black cloak…With red clouds.

She quickly shoved it off her and scooted across the cold floor until her back hit the wall. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her slender arms around them. She had to get things straight. The Akatsuki had her…um…somewhere. She was alone in a…cage? Cell? Cave? Yes, a cave. A small amount of light was coming from the opposite side of the room, and she had just noticed that the bottom of her shirt was wet, meaning that it was damp around her.

So they had her in a cave. But in a cave where? How had she got here… She closed her eyes and tried to work things out…

**Flashback**

_Sakura and Naruto were running through the forest. Branches flying this way and that as they dodged them and hopped on top of the tallest tree on the hill. Naruto sat on the top with Sakura on a few branches down._

_Naruto's eyes scanned the horizon for any sign of their prey. Itachi Uchiha. _

_Tsunade's orders were plain and simple. Fine Itachi's hide out and bring back the information for the jounin that were waiting for the orders to go. The last time they heard, Itachi and Kisame where hiding out in the Land of Waves._

_Sakura and Naruto started on their run again, their feet hardly hitting the tree branches as they passed them. For some reason, Naruto seemed to be getting even more riled up. His eyes were narrowed and had that red tint in them as the marks on his cheeks were growing thicker. They were no where near Itachi, so why was he—_

_Sakura got knocked off her feet by some unseen force and fell the 30 feet to the ground. When her back made contact, the sharp thud rang in her ears and she screamed in pain. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks and leapt from his perch to the ground next to his team member. She had a small amount of blood running down from her mouth to her chin; her eyes shut tight. Naruto clenched his teeth together, his fangs becoming more prominent next to his lips._

_He stood up and put his body between Sakura's and where the attack had come from. His eyes scanning the tree line, he caught a glimpse of something black. Sakura turned her head to the black object before her face was forced back to the sky where two red eyes stared into hers._

**End Flashback**

Sakura pulled her legs closer, her body starting to shiver from the cold and uncertainty. That was all she remembered. She didn't even know what became of Naruto. Was he dead? Was he still laying out on the ground, bleeding from his head? But it could be days since then. She might had been asleep for days from that jut—

That's when it hit. The red eyes…it's a dead clue. The person that had found them was Itachi! And she was being held here by Itachi and Kisame! By the very person they had been after.

She lowered her head to her rest on top of her knees. She really was useless. She couldn't even perform a mission without being the damsel in distress. And she hated it. Not even Naruto was safe. He was probably dead somewhere and she was going to be next. _Why does everything always end up like this?!_

"Put the cloak back on before you catch a cold."

Sakura gasped and raised her head abruptly. She looked above her where the soft and smooth voice had come from. It was so familiar…Where had she heard it before...? Above her was a dark figure, its feet clinging to the roof of the cave with it's chakra. Her eyes widened with fear and she grinded her teeth together. It was one of them. Itachi or Kisame. She squinted her eyes to see better, but it did no good. It was to dark inside.

_-drip-_

Sakura felt a drop of something on her arm. She dared to take her eyes off her attacker and look at her arm. Blood. Who ever it was that was above her was bleeding.

"Damn…" He whispered. He bounced from the ceiling and sailed smoothly over in front of her, the sound of his clothes flapping as he fell. As he hit, he straightened him self up and put a hand in his pocket. He raised his head, his long black hair flowing around his face and his well sculpted chest.

And those red eyes stared at her again.

_**Welp, this is the first chappy. Im not sure where this is going to go, but I guess you'll just have to wait around and see! Chap. 2 will be up soon! R&R, Thanks!**_


	2. Gentle Touches

_**CHAPPY 2! XDXDXDXDXD!!! I cant believe how many reviews I got! Thank you all to much! Your all so great! ((Tear of youth))**_

_**Disclaimer: Same as always: I don't own anything…and I really wish I did. T.T**_

_**Rated T: Still rated T for certain reasons…**_

**:: Corruption ::**

**:: -Gentle Touches- ::**

Naruto ran faster and faster, his legs beginning to hurt. The trees were passing by so fast; He wondered how he was staying on the ground. He should be flying at this pace! He suddenly skidded to a stop in, the dust billowing out from around him. He was breathing hard as he closed his eyes and tried to think things through. Itachi and Kisame had Sakura. They took her…They took her!

He clutched to his head and groaned. His eyes were a deep red with anger and his fangs and cheek markings were thick and prominent. He had to get her back. No matter what, he had to get Sakura back! She was the only one that cared, and he couldn't live without it! But how was he going to get her back. Itachi and Kisame were stronger than he was; stronger than a lot of people were. So he had to find someone that was strong...Very strong. And someone that would risk their lives for her. Only one name popped into his head.

"Hell no…" He whispered to himself. He was not going to _him _for this. He was the one that hurt Sakura the most. …But who else…? Naruto sighed. _This is the only way…_ He told himself, and headed toward Orochimaru…and the one he hated most.

* * *

"NO! Get away! Stop! Back away! I'm _warning_ you!!!" Sakura yelled, forcing her self closer and closer to the cave wall, a rock stabbing into her shoulder blade. She frantically reached behind her, trying to grab some of her ninja gear, but it was gone. She looked behind her and saw all her tools were gone. She glared back at the man standing in front of her, a hint of fear in her eyes.

The man in front of her sighed and shook his head before pulling something from his pocket. He opened the little package and a grinding sound was followed by a spark of fire. He threw it down on top of a pile of twigs and small branches, making it puff up into a heap of flames, lighting up the entire cave. And the mans face.

Itachi stared down at her, his red eyes scanning her over. His hair was undone from its normal pony tail, and without his cloak, his chest and perfect figure was outlined with the fish net clothing. It fit snuggly over his features and made Sakura shiver, though the fire was warming her skin ever so slowly. As Sakura awed at his perfect body, her eyes stopped at her captures arm. It was bandaged, with blood starting to flow from it and down his arm. He was injured and that made her hopeful. Naruto must have done this, and it made her a feel a little bit better about the situation.

Itachi sighed and turned around. "Sorry. If I had known the fire was gonna go out, I would have stayed." He told her gently and walked over to a pile of supplies. He sat down next to the wall and pulled some medical supplies out and sat them next to him. He started undoing the bandages on his arm, showing the flesh and blood of the open wound. Sakura flinched as Itachi gritted his teeth. It must have been painful.

Sakura watched with cautious eyes as Itachi did his work. She followed each hand movement and the red eyes he was so famous for. He looked like he was in such pain. Sakura narrowed her eyes when Itachi looked back up from his newly bandaged arm and motioned his hand for her to come to him.

"Come on…" He said, waving his arms to his side. Sakura made her hands into fists. "I'm not going to hurt you. Please, I need to clean your wounds."

Sakura's eyes widened. _What…?_ A sharp pain ran through her body, and she grabbed at her side. She removed her hand to the light and saw that there was blood on it. A lot of blood. Sakura just noticed that she wasn't the only one injured. She had bandages all over her body. Her leg had gauze from her ankle to her knee, and her arm had one about 3 inches long from her wrist, up. She raised her clean hand and touched her face. There was a padded bandage on her cheek. Her gaze flowed back to Itachi, fear and uncertainty in her eyes.

He sighed and got up from his seat to take his supplies to her. "You were pretty banged up when we got you back. I had to bandage you up before you bled to death." He sat down in front of her on his knees.

Sakura was frozen as Itachi fumbled with his supplies, looking for the right thing he needed. "W-we…" She choked out. Itachi raised his head and narrowed his red eyes. "_Kisame…"_ She whispered, closing her eyes and shuddering.

Itachi placed his hand on her shoulder, making Sakura snap her eyes open. "I wont let Kisame hurt you…I promise you that." He told her. Sakura narrowed her eyes into mere slits, fear about to pool from her eyes. Itachi sighed again. "If it will make you feel better, I'll stop using the sharingan." He closed his red eyes and reopened them to his black orbs. Sakura closed her eyes, silent tears flowing down her cheeks. She finally remembered who His voice reminded her of. Sasuke Uchiha.

Itachi sighed again and started removing the bandages from her wounds. _Sasuke…Why Sasuke?_ Her body shook with sobs and Itachi started getting irritated. "Stop crying. That salt is going to get into the cut on your cheek and you're going to be in even more pain than you already are." Sakura didn't hear him. She didn't want to. _Sasuke…Why would you leave me…I loved you so much, and you left me…Why won't you save me…?_

Itachi poured alcohol on the wound on her leg. Sakura's tears stopped and she screamed out in pain, shoving her head back against the cold cave wall, and clutched to something warm. The pain soon subsided and she could finally open her eyes. Her breathing was irregular and her chest hurt. Her leg was numb.

Itachi laughed. "Ha-ha. You can leg go of me now." His soft voice told her. She looked down and saw that she had been clutching to Itachi's hand, their fingers interfaced together. Sakura pulled her hand away and shoved it behind her back, her cheeks flushed. She looked down at the ground. "Alright…" He whispered and laid his large warm hand on her wounded cheek. She raised her gaze to his eyes and they met for only a moment as he placed a new bandage on her wound, wiping a stray tear away from her cheek.

"Alright…One more to take care of." He placed the alcohol back in the box. He looked back at her, his face stern and cold. "Lay down."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "What?" She asked, hardly a whisper.

"Lay down. I have to get the wound you gave yourself a few minutes ago." He told her, and applied some pressure to her shoulder. But she didn't move. Itachi sighed again. "Please? I don't want you to bleed to death." She still didn't move. "Sakura, please?"

Her eyes widened slightly and she took in a deep breath through her mouth. That was the first time he had said her name. The very first time he had spoken to her like she was a real person. She blushed deeply, but she turned so Itachi was to her left and she laid back on the cold earth again. He smiled gently to her, but she closed her eyes. She didn't want to see his perfect smile. It hurt too much. To much like Sasuke's…

He leaned down and grabbed the edge of her shirt and raised it up to her ribs so he could see the damage. She gasped and grunted in displeasure. Itachi just grinned again and saw that the blood on her shirt had come from her back. He applied pressure to her shoulder and she rolled on to her side so her back was facing him. He pulled her shirt up further, getting another groan of disapproval.

Sakura let her mind wander as Itachi patched her up. _Naruto…Where is he? Is he ok? If he did _that_ to Itachi, he must have gotten away. He's just too strong to be killed! I know it! But if he got away, why isn't he coming for me? Why is he just forgetting about me? Does he not even care?_ Another shot of pain ran through her body, but she balled her fist and tried to keep from screaming.

"There…" Itachi rolled her back over and helped her sit back up, laying her against the wall. He then stood up and stretched in front of the fire, making every muscle in his back tense, sending shivers up Sakura's spine "…put the Cloak back on already." Sakura raised her head to give him an odd look. He turned to her. "You're shivering." Sakura just then realized how hard she was shaking. Her teeth were chattering.

Itachi sighed. "Here…" He grabbed his cloak from the ground and walked over to Sakura. He got down on one knee and wrapped his cloak around her shoulders, Sakura closing her eyes from his closeness. He pulled back slightly, putting his hand on her uninjured cheek, and Sakura opened her eyes to Itachi's bright and full smile.

Sakura smiled lightly back at him until she heard a loud bang from the opposite direction. They both turned to look at Kisame standing in the cave entrance, his eyes wide and a hysterical smile played on his lips while holding his shark skin sword over his shoulder.

"So, what fun are we gonna have with this one?!"

_**omg! Yay! I can't believe I finished it! Whoo! Thanks everyone that has sent in reviews! Please keep them commin! Chappy 3 up soon!**_


	3. Hysteria

_**Hey! It's me again! I can't believe how many reviews and alert things I have gotten for this story! Thank you all so much for sticking with me for so long! It's so wonderful of you! T.T **_

I know the last chappy was a bit boring, but this one will have some action in it! Read on for more details! Haha…And also, im sorry I haven't updated for so long, but my mom has been in the hospital again and I haven't been home for more than a few minutes this week. And then, as I was in full writer mode, the damn electricity went out… for 9 hours! Turns out a wreck was down the road and took out 5 power lines. So don't blame me for the late update. Blame Barney. Its all his fault…Damn purple dinosaur… 

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything already! Stop asking me!…damn it…**_

_**Rated T: Cause I felt like it! ARG! (Did you know that 'Haphazard' is a fun word?…and so is 'poof'…that's a fun word too…)**_

**:: Corruption ::**

**:: -Hysteria- ::**

****

Kisame stood tall in the cave entrance, his eyes blood shot and his smile widened with each frantic breath he took. His shark skin sword was hung on his shoulder, it moving up and down with each breath. The bright fire in front of him shined on his shark-like teeth, making them seem twice as large as they really were. Itachi turned around, his body still in front of Sakura's. "What?"

"You heard me!" Kisame exclaimed, he closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath, smelling Sakura's scent on the slight breeze. "What are going to do with her?" He pointed his sword at me. "Can I cut her leg off first?! I wanna hear her cry in pain!" He screeched, his voice becoming lighter with each word, his excitement getting the better of him.

Sakura started shaking again, her eyes wide from fear and pain. She knew this was coming, but she didn't think it would be like _this_. Itachi turned to her and gave her a sincere look, but she didn't see it. She was focused on Kisame's manic smile. Itachi stood up, putting his hand in his pocket, and stood so he was still between Kisame and Sakura. "Kisame, go sit down," He told him. "We're not doing anything to her." His eyes were stern and hard.

Kisame's face turned to surprise. "What? You're not going to keep her for your self are you?!" His brows furrowed in anger. "Stand aside!" He yelled and started across the cave floor, his black and red cloak flowing out behind him.

Sakura tensed her body for impact, closing her eyes. But it didn't come. She heard the sound of metal on metal and the sound of dirt crunching. She opened her eyes and looked at the ground for a moment. When she knew she wasn't dead, she looked up to where Itachi was standing and saw him with a kunai, holding Kisame's sword back.

Itachi's eyes were red again and cold with fury. His right hand held a kunai, and his left was holding Kisame's sword. He was baring his teeth from his anger and his feet were planted solid on the ground, though he was being pushed back ever so slightly, the ground crunching under him. Sakura got up from her sitting position and stood up, Itachi's cloak flowing back down onto the ground, getting herself ready to run.

Kisame had both his hands on his sword and his blood shot eyes were staring a hole in Itachi's. His teeth shined as his grin grew wider with anticipation. "What are you doing Itachi?! Let's take her _now_!"

"I told you Kisame! We aren't doing _anything_ to her!" Itachi yelled back, and he shoved Kisame off him, and back a few steps. Kisame stumbled a bit before getting his balance back. He stared up at Itachi, who was staring back with just the same intensity.

Sakura gasped slightly at Itachi's words. _We aren't doing anything to her!_ She shook her head. What was he saying? He wasn't going to kill her? Her train of thought was broken.

"Please lower your sword Kisame, I don't want to waste my sharingan on you." Itachi spoke slowly and carefully, trying to watch his words with this ravenous Kisame. If he wanted to, he could tear Itachi to pieces with just pure strength. So, Itachi used his sharingan and petite, soothing words to keep Kisame under control. "Kisame, Please, calm yourself." Itachi said at last. Kisame sighed and slumped slightly, trying to keep his emotions under control. After a moment, Kisame just sat down and gave Itachi a tired look. It must have worn him out trying to get himself under control.

Itachi smiled lightly at him, his eyes back into his black orbs. Kisame glared as Itachi sighed. "Kisame, were not doing anything to her. Even if she was our prisoner," He smiled. "I wouldn't let anything happen to her."

Sakura's eyes widened, and her mouth opened in a gasp. _Were not doing anything to her…Even if she was our prisoner, I wouldn't let anything happen to her._ Sakura felt her legs start to tremble under her, and she fell to her knees with a sharp 'thud'. Itachi spun around quickly; worry flashing deeply in his eyes. Kisame, raised his head to look at her trembling form, but did nothing to help, unlike his comrade.

Itachi rushed over to her and took her head in his hands. When he did, his hands were covered with her sweat. He narrowed his eyes and laid the back of his hand on her forehead, her eyes closing from his cool hands. She was running a fever, a big one. But she was shivering. He turned to Kisame and held out his hand to him. "Kisame, give me your cloak." He told him.

Kisame glowered. "Why? To keep your precious girl warm? Really, Itachi, don't you.."

"Just give me the damn thing!" Itachi yelled.

Kisame sighed deeply and took off his cloak to hand to Itachi. He took it and laid it next to the fire on the cold floors. Then he walked back over to Sakura. "I-itachi…" She whispered as she stared at him, her eyes brimming with tears. Itachi just nodded his head and picked her up bridal style. Sakura clutched to his chest, and Itachi could feel her tears on his arms. He laid her down on Kisame's cloak and laid his on top of her, trying to keep her warm.

He sat down next to her and felt her cheek. It seemed like she had a cold, but it hit only in a matter of seconds. He rattled his brain for the answer, his eyes scanning her pale face and her thin arms. He ran over everything in his mind, but nothing came up. Nothing made since to him.

"Itachi, I'm hungry…" Kisame complained. Itachi sighed; he had figured it out. Shock. Sakura was in shock. "It_a_chi! Im h_u_ngr_y_!" He yelled, emphasizing parts of his words. Itachi ignored him. He kept staring at Sakura, a strange feeling erupting in side his chest.

"ITA…"

"Shut the hell up Kisame!" Itachi turned to his comrade and yelled. His face was contorted with frustration.

"But im hungry…" Kisame whispered again, pouting in his corner.

Itachi sighed and walked over to Kisame, getting something out of his pocket. "Here. Go into the nearby town and get Sakura something to eat. She'll need to eat when she wakes up." He told him, placing some money in Kisame's hand, and looking back to Sakura's exhausted sleeping form. She had just passed out when Itachi had covered her up. He turned back to an angry Kisame. "What?" He asked.

"What about me?"

"Damn it Kisame!" Itachi yelled and shoved him out the cave entrance. "Good riddance." He whispered when he was out of eye sight. He turned back to Sakura and walked over to sit by her again.

"Sakura…" He whispered, moving some hair from her face. She rolled over in her sleep, her hand landing on his knee. He grasped her hand in his and rubbed her fair skin over his cheek. Opening his eyes, he said, "…My beautiful Cherry Blossom, you will understand it all very soon…"

_**YAY! ((clapping in background)) I'm so loved! ((tear of youth)) Ok, some of the dialogue is pretty corny, but I did this as fast as I could, so…yea…Chappy 4 up next, with Flash backs!**_

_**Thank you to: Wilber Pan's 'Bu De Bu Ai' and Linkin Park, for curing my writers block. (If you haven't heard them, you should look them up.) And one more to **_Kinomi-chan _**who gave Kisame his awesome nick name, Tuna-chan! Haha, thanks!**_

_**If you have any questions, feel free to send them my way, thanks!**_

_**Thank you all for reading! Please review! Constructive criticism welcomed!**_


	4. Revelation

_**Hello everyone! Shylo-sama here, along with Naruto and Sasuke! Say hi guys!  
Naru: Hey!**_

_**Sasu: …whatever…**_

_**Shy: oh, come on Sasuke! Be happy! You're going to be in this chappy!**_

_**Sasu: Really?! Omgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomg!**_

_**Naru: …idiot…**_

_**Now on with the story! (all details before still apply)**_

**:: Corruption ::**

**:: -Revelation- ::**

_"Itachi!" a 7 year old Sasuke yelled from the opposite side of the park. "Big brother! Big brother!" He yelled again, running up to him. Sasuke wrapped his arms around his brothers waist and Itachi spun them around in a couple circles, both Uchiha brothers laughing brightly._

_"What do you need Sasuke?" Itachi asked his younger, running his fingers through his hair._

_Sasuke smiled brightly and laughed lightly. "Will you buy me and my friend ice cream?!" He asked happily._

_Itachi smiled in return. "Of course Sasuke. But where is your friend?" He asked, scanning the park for another young boy._

_"She's over there big brother!" Sasuke said, grabbing his hand and pointing toward a large tree about 10 feet away. She?_ _Itachi asked himself. It took him a while, but Itachi finally spotted her. Standing behind the tree was a little girl, about Sasuke's age, with light pink hair and bright green eyes. Her hair was pulled back by a dark red ribbon, and she was wearing a blue shirt with light orange shorts._

_"That's Sakura!" Sasuke said proudly. Itachi looked at his brother for a moment before looking back to the little girl. Her eyes wouldn't meet his and a light blush was on her cheeks. Itachi smiled gently to her and she gasped before hiding back around the tree._

_"Ha-ha, well Sasuke, go get her and I'll meet you at the ice cream stand." Itachi told his younger and started over to the ice cream stand, trying to find his wallet in his pants. Sasuke ran over to Sakura and grabbed her hands._

_"Let's go Sakura!" He said cheerfully and pulled her along behind him. She just smiled._

_After they got their ice cream—a vanilla cone for Sakura, a blue popsicle for Sasuke, and a ice cream sandwich for Itachi—the group sat on a bench under a cherry tree. It was in the middle of spring and the cherry blossoms were falling steadily in the soft breeze. As Sasuke and Sakura giggled back and forth, Itachi leaned back in his seat, his eyes gliding over Sakura's features. She looked so fragile. It was so hard to see her as a ninja that she was going to be in the future, which she had in formed him earlier. He chuckled to himself lightly._

_"Itachi, What's so funny?" Sasuke asked, his boyish face in a small pout._

_Itachi smiled and rumpled Sasuke's hair, making him angrier. "I was just thinking little brother." He said his voice smooth like crystal as it slid off his lips. Sakura blushed and turned back around so she was facing forward. When she did, she spotted a couple little blue birds sitting on the pavement in front of her. She smiled lightly and broke off the tip of her cone to throw to the birds. They hopped over to her and she giggled at them fighting over the little bit of food._

_Itachi's eyes widened…_

* * *

Sakura woke with a start, completely sitting up in her little pallet of cloaks. She was breathing hard and was covered in a cold sweat. The last image from her dream haunted her mind until…

"Sakura…?" She turned abruptly to her left, and saw Itachi sitting with his back to the cave wall, a small book in his hands. His face was full of worry and his face scanned her face and body, noticing that she was soaking wet. Her eyes were wide with fear and surprise. And she realized that dream…Was part of her past.

"Sakrura? Sakura, you look horrible!" He said and got up from his seat and walked to her. "Sakura…"

"NO!" She screamed, and got up from her seat. She stumbled backwards until she tripped on a rock, causing her to fall back to the ground.

"Sakura…" He whispered. "What's wrong?"

She stared at him, and then tried to get up again. She wasn't going to hang around here any longer. Not if what he said was true… _Kisame…She's not our prisoner. And even if she was, I wouldn't anything happen to her…_ She had to get away. And fast! She was afraid of what might happen to her. Not physically, but emotionally…

As she stood, she looked at the ground, her bangs in her face. She tried to take a step forward again but lost her balance. She stumbled forward, thinking she was going to fall, but Itachi's strong arms caught her. "Sakura…"

At first, Sakura was stunned. He held her so gently in his arms, so tenderly. He held her so close to his chest, she could hear his heart beat, which, for some reason, was beating so fast…

"Sakura…please, be careful. You scared me. I thought you had hurt yourself." He told her gently as he pressed his lips to her hair. She breathed in a deep breath and relaxed in his arms for the first time. She just let him hold her in that stance for a while before gathering her strength to ask him what had been on her mind for a while…

"I-Itachi…"

He pushed her back just enough to see her face. She turned it up to him. "What is it, Cherry Blossom hime?" He asked. She blushed, but tried to hide it.

"If…If im not your prisoner…Then why are you forcing me to stay here?" She forced back tears.

Itachi looked stunned. "Sakura…When have I ever told you that you had to stay?" He asked. Her mouth opened slightly. "You're free to go when you feel you're ready."

"But…" She began, but he cut her off.

"Sakura…Please, come over here." She kept his arm around her as he walked both of them back to the fire and sat her next to the wall. He picked up a now dry cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders, and then he got under it, so they were both inside of it, their bodies fading the open fire. Sakura's face flushed a deep red.

"Sakura…Do you remember the first time we met? You were so little…" He whispered. She gasped.

"The park…The ice cream…" She whispered back. _My-my dream!_

"Yes. And do you remember what happened after you fed the little birds? The ones that you giggled at…?" Sakura stared at the fire…

* * *

_Itachi's eyes widened... "Sakura!"_

_Sakura walked out in front of a skateboarder that wasn't watching where he was going. Itachi's Sharingan suddenly flashed on, and he shoved Sasuke out of the way, making him fall to the ground. Quickly, Itachi grabbed Sakura by the waist and pulled her to his chest, while jumping out of the way of the skateboarder to the opposite side of the pavement. He landed on his back, Sakura safe near his chest. He looked down at her to make sure she wasn't hurt, but her face was buried in his chest._

_Itachi sat up and sat her in his lap, tilting her head up so he could see her face. "Sakura…?" He asked. When his eyes met hers, his eyes narrowed slightly. She had tears in her eyes and her face was contorted with fear. Itachi closed his eyes slowly and pulled her close to his chest again, pressing his cheek to hers. "Sakura…You're alright. Don't cry. Don't cry. I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you…"

* * *

_

"Itachi…" Sakura whispered to him. Everything seemed to be making since now…a little bit at a time.

"Im not sure…" He looked from her eyes to the fire. "…But I think that's the moment I fell in love with you."

Sakura gasped and stared at Itachi's stern, yet soft eyes and face. Could this man—The one that murdered his entire family, has tried to kill his little brother, tried to kill her other team mate Naruto, and then abducted her—Really fall in love. Could he ever love? Or was this some twisted thing his mind created, trying to subdue the thoughts of his murderous past? Though nothing added up, she was sure he was telling the truth. For some odd reason, he actually did love her. She could tell from his eyes.

But…Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto…Everything was happening to fast. Sasuke had run off without her, and he wasn't ever going to come back. He had hurt her _so bad_. And then Naruto has finally confessed his love for her. But then, as he did, he fell in love with Hinata. Everything good that ever happened to her always left her heart broken.

What was she going to do? She wanted to be loved so badly by someone. But could she do it? He looked so much like Sasuke…so much, it hurt. And what if she fell in love with 'Sasuke' and instead of Itachi? What would she do if she fell in love with either of them and then he left her? What would she do if she got hurt again? She didn't think she could live through anything like that again.

"Sakura…" Itachi whispered into her ear. She had been staring into the fire while Itachi had turned to her and laid a hand on her cheek. She looked into his eyes. "Sakura…You're alright. Don't cry. Don't cry. I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you…" He quoted and it brought tears to her eyes.

Itachi smiled gently and got his face closer to hers, his breath grazing her face with warm tenderness. She took a deep breath as his thumb touched her lower lip. She closed her eyes, hoping this feeling would never end. Itachi leaned in, his eyes staring at her perfect features, his lips almost touching hers and…

"Brother?"

_**omg! What's going to happen?! ((GASP!)) **_

lol, sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I had strep and missed like a whole week of school and had to get caught up. But its up not now so be happy! Sasuke is! 

_**((Sasuke jumping up and down eating emo skittles…))**_

_**See? ((sweatdrop))**_

_**Haha, hope you enjoy! R&R! **_


End file.
